Trampa o verdad
by Karito Heaven3
Summary: Megumi es "la princesa del casino", experta en todo lo que tenga que ver con juegos de estrategias. Dimitry, un joven dotado de una inteligencia estrategica que pertenece a la CIA que ahora esta investigando a la "princesa del casino" porque sospechan de que ella es una trampa, una total mentira. ¿Qué pasaría si Dimitry y Megumi se enamorar?
1. Prólogo

Megumi POV:

* * *

-Señorita Tsukiyomi, la esperan en el set.

\- Ahorita voy.

Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Megumi, tengo 16 años y a esta corta edad, soy la mejor jugadora, en todo lo que tenga que ver con casino, del mundo. Según varias personas del medio, soy una genio, una superdotada, pero simplemente soy de esas que usan gran parte de su cerebro en la vida y se convierten en grandes estrategas.

\- Megu, te llaman. – Ese fue mi mejor amigo Kentin. Lo conozco desde preescolar, somos muy unidos.

\- Hey tabla, No te esperaran por siempre, Acelera el paso.- Y este, es el amable (nótese el sarcasmo) Castiel, mi queridísimo segundo mejor amigo.

\- Ya voy, Queridísimo y odioso Andrés.

\- QUE NO SOY ANDRES.

\- Y yo no soy una tabla de planchar, así que déjame de decir Tabla y yo dejare de decirte Andrés.

\- Castiel, Megu. No tenemos todo el día. Tienes que entrar ya.- Dijo mi mejor amigo.

Hoy tengo otra entrevista, la quinta de la semana. Todos aquellos programas de entrevistas que me buscan, dicen "Queremos conocer a la princesa del casino (así me apodaron a los 15 cuando gane un concurso en un casino de Las Vegas), sería un honor tenerla en mi programa"… Hipócritas, solo quieren tener una "exclusiva" sobre mí, algo negativo, algo que me perjudicaría, pero les subiría el ranking. Yo pienso, no… estoy segura, que piensan que soy una estafa, una mentirosa, incluso sé que la CIA sospecha de mí, pero yo soy todo lo contrario a ello. Soy una estratega que usa sus habilidades para arruinarles la vida a los estafadores del casino, en otras palabras, los dejo en quiebra.

\- Kentin, ¿es necesario otra entrevista?

\- Lo lamento, así lo ordena tu representante.

\- ¡Que representante! ¡ ES MI HERMANO!

\- Solo entra y punto.- Dijo mi pelirrojo amigo.

Solté un suspiro…

\- Deséenme suerte chicos… La necesitare.


	2. Capítulo 1

Dimitry POV

\- _Así que aceptaste el caso._

\- Sí, sí lo Hice.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que odiabas los casinos?_

\- Los odio Nathaniel, pero quiero saber si Tsukiyomi Megumi es una trampa o una verdad.

\- _Bueno Dimitry, trabajaras con Lysandro y conmigo._

\- Estoy totalmente informado.

\- _Me alegra trabajar contigo otra vez, no trabajábamos juntos desde que yo ingrese a la CIA._

\- Hace dos años. Tú tenías 15 y yo 16.

\- _Si me acuerdo. Ingresaste a los 14 eres todo un prodigio._

\- Solo me considero astuto y buen estratega.

\- _No seas modesto. Dimitry, ya que te incluyeron en mi caso te sugiero ver el canal 115, ahí van a hacerle una entrevista a Tsukiyomi Megumi._

\- Está bien, entonces colgaré, Nos vemos.

\- _Hasta pronto._

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la sala a prender el televisor, y poner el canal que Nathaniel me comentó. Al prender la pantalla se veía que una joven de 16 años, con cabello largo y café, con ojos oscuros, a simple vista era hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con un lazo rojo.

\- _Con ustedes la "princesa del casino" Tsukiyomi Megumi.- _dijo la presentadora cuyo nombre es Carla.

\- _Un gusto estar en tu programa Carla.- _Dijo aquella chica con un tono amigable, pero sentí que no era verdadero.

\- _El gusto es mío Princesa._\- Hablando de falsedad… La hipocresía en persona.

\- _Por favor, dime Megumi, me molesta que me digan princesa cada rato -._ Comentó y esta vez sentí que decide la verdad.

\- _Entonces… Megumi, ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar de manera tan impresionante?- _Dijo la entrevistadora, mientras la joven a su lado soltaba una risilla_._

\- _Me enseñó mi abuelo, pero en si mejore yo sola._

\- _¿Cómo así?_

\- _No lo sé, solo uso puras estrategias, eso es todo._

\- _¿Qué acostumbras jugar en los casinos?_

\- _Póker, Black Jack, la ruleta, Bácara, los dados e incluso el ajedrez._

\- _¿Ajedrez? ¿En un casino?_

\- _Aunque usted no lo crea, sí. Hay muchas personas que apuestan mucho en el ajedrez_

\- _No sabía ello, creo que tengo que salir más… _

\- _Deberías.- _dijo sarcásticamente_._

\- _Una preguntita ¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes que siempre te acompañan? , debo decir que son muy simpáticos._

\- _Bueno él es Castiel – _Dijo señalando al pelirrojo_.- Y él es Kentin.- _Señalando al chico vestido de militar algo sonrojado_.- son mis 2 mejores amigos._

\- _¿Y Nunca fueron nada más?_

\- _No, solo amigos.- _Dijo ella algo sonrojada, se le veía tierna.

\- _¿Y alguna vez te has enamorado?_

\- _No, bueno eso creo._

\- _¿Crees que te puedas enamorar pronto?_

\- _No creo, no tengo tiempo para eso._

\- _Bueno cambiando drásticamente de tema… ¿Sabes que eres sospechosa de farsa que incluso la CIA te investiga?- _Tengo que hablar de esto con el jefe. ¿Cómo saben eso?

\- _Si, lo sé. Es obvio, incluso yo, sospecharía de una joven de 16 años que le ha ganado a varias personas, pero les aseguro que yo no soy una farsa.-_Eso es lo que averiguare…

\- _Muchas personas se han sorprendido con tus triunfos, cuéntanos ¿Qué se siente haberle ganado a Hikaru Fujisaki, el gran dueño de una serie de casinos en las Vegas?_

\- _Podríamos decir que me siento bien._

\- _Lo dejaste en quiebra._

\- _Se lo merecía._

\- _Por qué dices tal comentario._

\- _¿Has revisado cuáles casinos eran de su propiedad?- _La reportera rápidamente saco una lista de casinos. Mientras yo desde mi casa sacaba mi laptop para revisar.

\- _Si, están, El Golden River, El Palace Circus, El Obelisco, El Imperio de Cesar y más. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver estos casinos?_

Un momento esos casinos los he escuchado antes, comencé a revisar mi laptop y esos casinos…

\- _Todos esos "casinos" han sido acusados de estafa y coima.-_ No puede estar pasando…-_ Yo he sido informada de ello. Por eso si te das cuenta hay más casinos que los he dejado sin nada_.

Tiene razón, El Angora, Fata Morgana, Poseidón, todos esos casinos fueron acusados de estafa dentro del transcurso del año y ella los dejó en quiebra hace un mes… ¿Qué planea ella?

\- _Entonces… ¿por qué?_

\- _Porque odio a los estafadores, y mi meta es lastimarlos donde más les duele… Su dinero. Bueno es todo por hoy y tengo que trabajar… Nos vemos…- _Y se retiró del set dejando a todos con la boca abierta…

Interesante señorita Tsukiyomi, lo que me sorprende, es un gusto investigarla.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez.

\- Crawford… ¿Quién habla?

\- _Nathaniel otra vez, ¿Viste el reportaje?_

\- Sí, ella es increíble ¿Verdad?

\- _Sí, pero he le creído nada._

\- Deberías creerle, lo que dice es cierto, yo he investigado sobre esos casinos.

\- _Entonces ¿le crees?_

\- Aun no, totalmente. Por eso acepte el caso.

\- _Ven a la central necesitamos organizarnos._

\- Está bien. Voy enseguida.- Colgué y me dirigí a mi auto.

Al llegar a la central, me dirigí a la oficina del jefe, quien es el hermano de Lysandro, Leigh.

\- Crawford, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo que "qué sucede"? Los medios saben que sospechamos de Tsukiyomi Megumi.

\- Estoy enterado, no le veo el problema.

\- ¡¿No le ves el problema?! ¡Puede perjudicarnos en nuestra misión, y te informo que TU hermano está participando!

\- Lo sé.

\- Leigh, es un gran problema, Tsukiyomi Megumi puede sospechar de nosotros.

\- No lo hará, para eso están sus identificaciones falsas.

\- Está bien.- Luego de un rato llegaron Nathaniel y Lysandro.

\- Hermano, Nathaniel, por llegaron.

\- Tuve un par de inconvenientes, perdona la demora.

\- ¿La libreta otra vez?

\- Si Dimitry, Lysandro perdió otra vez su libreta y me pidió ayuda para buscarla.

\- Bueno ya que todos están aquí, infórmenme.

\- Bueno, según la entrevista que tuvo hoy la sospechosa, ella no miente, sino todo lo contrario, e incluso usa sus habilidades en el casino para dejar en quiebra a los dueños que son fraudes.- Comentó Nathaniel.

\- Fueron interesantes sus respuestas, es muy inteligente.- Comento Lysandro.

\- Según la oficina de identidad, va a cumplir 17 dentro de dos meses.

\- Crawford, has investigado mucho a la chica.- hablo mi jefe.- ¿Por qué tanto?

\- Siempre investigo de más, jefe.

\- Me parece muy bien. Continúa Nathaniel.

\- Lo que planeamos hoy es ir al Casino "Morfeo".

\- ¿Plan? No me han informado de nada -. Dije confundido.

\- ¿No te informe? Creo que olvide decirlo.

\- ¿Tú? Siempre, no te olvidas de tu cabeza porque la tienes pegada.

\- Para la próxima te aviso yo.

\- Nathaniel ...

\- Así, perdóname Leigh. Lo que planeamos es enfrentarnos a ella, con nuestro mejor estratega.- Dijo señalándome a mí.

\- Aquella es la razón por el cual le pedí a mi hermano que te ofreciera el caso. Dimitry eres todo un estratega prodigio.

\- También sabias que iba a aceptar ¿verdad?- Él solo asintió.

\- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué apostaran?

\- Déjenmelo un mi-. Dije finalmente.

\- Muy bien, confió plenamente en ustedes. Vallan.- Estaba dirigiéndome la puerta hasta que Leigh dijo.- Se astuto Crawford.

\- Lo seré.

Después de esta charla, Lysandro, Nathaniel y yo, nos dirigimos al vestuario a colocarnos nuestros trajes, para después dirigirnos al casino "Morfeo", el cual fue acusado de estafa, pero se archivó el caso, por "falta de pruebas".

\- No se olviden de las identificaciones.- dijo Nathaniel.- Especialmente tu Lysandro.

\- No te preocupes, en una misión no soy tan despistado.- Dijo mientras él colocaba balas en su 9MM.

\- Espero que así sea.- dije mientras guardaba mi confiable Desert Eagle.

\- No sé por qué llevas siempre esa arma...- Dijo mi rubio amigo mientras escondía su P90 MW3

\- Fue la primera arma que tuve.

\- Es muy buena arma, Nathaniel, no deberías criticarle.

\- Tienes razón. Dimitry, ¿qué jugarás?

\- Ajedrez.

\- Bien pensado señor William Alucard.- dijo Nathaniel mientras me entregaba mi identificación falsa.

\- Si claro, señor Andrew Strain.-Dije.

\- Y me nombraron Lyon Ashdown. Debo preguntar… ¿Quién fue él que...

\- Ni idea -. Dijimos Nathaniel y yo.

\- Bueno la cosa es tener una identificación falsa y ya la tenemos.- dijo "Andrew"

\- Lyon, Andrew ya vamos, La señorita Tsukiyomi no esperará por siempre.- Ambos asintieron y nos dirigimos al casino.

Al llegar, admiramos el enorme casino, hace mucho que no había venido a un casino, siempre investigaba, pero desde lejos.

-Señor, ¿quiere que le guarde su abrigo?- me dijo una joven de aprox. 20 años

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien por ahora.

\- Entonces me retiro.

Y la señorita se fue, Lysandro y Nathaniel seguían detrás de mí admirando el casino, y yo simplemente, buscando mi objetivo… pero no la encontré.

\- Hey Andrew.-dije llamando la atención del rubio.- ¿Estás seguro que vendrá hoy?

\- Si… eso creo.

\- Pues creo que no vendrá aquí.- Comentó Lyon.

\- Miren esa limosina.-Hablo un chico de 19 años aprox.- debe ser ella "la princesa".

\- Y dudaban de mí.- Yo solo rodee los ojos y pude visualizar a una joven hermosa de 16 años entrando al casino vestida con un vestido rojo y corto con tacones de diseño de cartas, junto al par de chicos de la entrevista, vestidos con terno que se dirigían al ascensor.

\- Hay que seguirlos- Sugirió Andrew.

Nos dirigimos al tercer piso y empezamos a observar la situación que sucedía en ese lugar.

\- Usted solo decida. ¿Póker, La ruleta, Black Jack o Bácara?

\- Elijo Ajedrez.

\- Excelente elección señor Asahina. Dígame ¿Con su tablero o con el mío?

\- Con el mío. ¿Negro o blanco señorita Tsukiyomi?- dijo el señor con aproximadamente 40 años.

\- Negro. Lo que significa que usted comienza. ¿No es así?- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba sus brazo en ellas.

\- La apuesta es todo ¿No?

\- Exacto. Cuando me refiero con todo es todo, si pierde todo su dinero pertenecerá a aquellas personas que sufren de SIDA en África. ¿Lo tiene bien en claro?

\- Si.- apenas se le escuchó su voz estaba nervioso, con miedo, después de todo está apostando su dinero.

\- Muy bien comencemos.

Y así vi por primera vez a Tsukiyomi Megumi jugar en vivo. Ella se queda concentrada, no se fija nada más que en el juego. Nunca pensé ver a alguien como ella. "Jaque", "Jaque" "Jaque", "Jaque", eso era lo único que salía de su boca hasta que por fin ganó.

\- "_Checkmate_" Señor Asahina ...

\- Imposible…

\- Estuvo a punto de realizarme un jaque, si no fuera que acorrale a su rey con mis dos torres.- Comentó aquella señorita de ojos negros sonriendo.-Firme aquí y todo su dinero ganado por este casino será donado.

\- ¡Me niego! ¡Esto debe ser una farsa!

\- Aunque usted no lo crea, no fue una farsa.-Hablo serena y frívolamente.- Y las personas aquí son mis testigos. En ningún momento he hecho trampa.

\- ¡NO LO CREO!

\- Pues créalo estúpido anciano.- Escupió el pelirrojo.

\- Señor Asahina una apuesta, es una apuesta, le sugiero que firme, antes de que tenga que traer al abogado de la señorita Tsukiyomi.-Hablo el chico de ojos verdes

\- ¡NOOOO!.- el señor lanzó su tablero al piso y empezó a gritar.- ¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITA PERRA!- Dijo acercándosele de manera agresiva.

\- Si fuera usted no haría eso.- La defendió, el ojiverde un poco alterado.- ¡No se atreva a acercarse así a ella o mueres!

\- ¡Ya basta!- soltó un grito serio que resonó por todo el piso.- Kentin tranquilízate por favor. Y señor Asahina- Suspiró un segundo.- firme de una vez por todas si no quieres que mi abogado te quite el resto de tus pertenencias.- su voz cada vez se ponía más fría y seca.

\- Yo…

\- Viejo Imbécil, va a firmar o qué.- Hablo el pelirrojo otra vez.- Sabes que te conviene pagar esa mierda de dinero que ir a la cárcel el resto de tu miserable vida.

\- Castiel, controla tu lenguaje. Se supone que este es un casino 5 estrellas ¿no?

\- Me llega verga. !¿Vas a firmar qué?!

\- Si, si lo haré.- dijo el hombre temblando.

\- Ten esta pluma -. Le dijo de tal Kentin.

\- ¿Dónde firmo?- Él le señalo lo que tenía que hacer, y el señor Asahina solo obedecía

\- Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Esto es lo que pagas por ser estafador.

La chica se paró, se iba a ir, pero le sujete del brazo evitando que se retirara.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras su amigo de ojos verdes me mataba con la mirada.

\- Alucard, William.- La chica me miró fijamente por un rato.

\- Pues un gusto conocerlo. Me haría el favor de soltarme si no quieres que mi amigo, que estuvo en la academia militar, te lastime.

\- Solo si me deja jugar una partida con usted.

\- Oh... Así que por eso me detuvo. Que ambicioso debe ser usted, señor Alucard.

\- No lo soy. Solo tengo la curiosidad de que se siente jugar con la "princesa del casino"

\- Pues no creo que sea nada del otro mundo, pero como insiste, jugaré.

\- Excelente.-la solté para sentarme en el sofá donde antes estaba el señor Asahina, mientras ella se devolvía al asiento en frente mío.

\- Y bueno, señor Alucard. ¿Qué quiere jugar?

\- Ajedrez.

\- Vaya, dos partidas en una noche, no se me hará problema.

\- Pues eso espero.

\- ¿Bueno usted trae su tablero?

\- No, usemos el suyo.- ella me sonrió.

\- Está bien ¿Castiel me lo pasarías?

\- Ya parezco tu sirviente, no te acostumbres Hobbit.

\- Titán, Hazme ese favor.- se rieron un poco y él coloco el tablero en la mesa.

\- ¿Rojo o Negro? Señorita Tsukiyomi.

\- Rojo, es mi color preferido.

\- ¿Esa es la razón por el cual compraste este tablero?

\- Touché, señor Alucard, Touché.- Comentó mientras se ponía en la misma posición de antes, piernas cruzadas y su cabeza apoyada en su mano.-¿Sabe que yo siempre apuesto?

\- Si, lo tengo bien en claro.

\- Muy bien Señor Alucard, ¿qué apuesta?

\- Un favor, El que sea.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Sí. ¿Algún problema?

\- No deberías…- Dijo Kentin.

\- No creo que sea algo malo, así que por mí está bien.

\- También pediría que me dijera solo William.

\- Muy bien, William. Y tú me llamarás Megumi.

\- Entonces Megumi, que comience el juego.


	3. Capítulo 2

Megumi POV

* * *

\- Jaque Mate.

\- Sorprendente...- Nadie a mí alrededor lo creía. Yo simplemente sonreí de lado.

\- Le ganaron a Tsukiyomi Megumi...-Comentó, sorprendido, un chico rubio con ojos de color miel.

\- Megumi… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Comentó Kentin.

\- No ves, le ganaron… Por primera vez en su vida.- Dijo Castiel con un cierto tono de ironía que me irritaba a veces.

\- Increíble, William. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado eso, he encontrado un digno oponente.- Dije aún con mi pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Megumi.- Hablo mi contrincante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pues… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?... Soy alguien de palabra.

\- Quiero tener una cita.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… ¿Esto es broma no?

\- ¡¿Una cita?!- Gritaron al unísono el rubio y el chico de cabello medio blanco junto a mi queridísimo amigo Kentin, mientras Castiel solo soltó un bufido.

-Si, una cita.- Confirmó su decisión con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó con mucha irritación Kentin.

\- Con quien más. Quiero salir con "princesa del casino".

\- Te pediría que no me digieras así, me irrita ese apodo.- Dije con el ceño fruncido… Odio ese apodo.

\- Ella no saldrá contigo.-Dijo seca y frívolamente mi ojiverde amigo.

\- Que yo sepa, ella dijo que siempre cumplía su palabra.

\- Yo nunca dije que no aceptaría.- Solté un pequeño suspiro.- Te pediría, Ken, que no hables por mi…

\- ¿Y por qué tu anterior reacción?

\- Solo me sorprende que hallas escogido eso. Pudiste haberme pedido dinero, acciones, mis secretos e incluso que deje de jugar. Sin ofender, pero me parece muy estúpido querer tener una cita conmigo.

-¿Por qué ha de ser estúpido?... Yo creo que usted es una chica muy hermosa y tengo la curiosidad de conocerla mejor.- Al escuchar sus palabras sentí un pequeño color rojizo en mis mejillas.- Me encantaría tener una cita contigo, Megumi.-Aparte mi mirada de él rápidamente.

\- Entonces ten.- Saqué mi tarjeta de mi bolso, tratando de no estar tan nerviosa por su anterior comentario.- Llámame y acordamos la fecha.

\- No creo que deberías, Megumi…- Kentin insistió pero lo interrumpí.

\- Estoy bien, es solo una cita.- Me paré de mi asiento, me acerqué a William para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, pero él me jalo para abrazarme y me susurró en mi oído de una manera sensual y provocativa.

\- _Me encantó producir ese color en ti. Espero con ansias nuestra cita._\- Esto hizo que el sonrojo vuelva a mi rostro. Me solté de su abrazo, evitando verlo, y me dirigí a la puerta seguida por mis 2 amigos.

No sé por qué me puse así… no sé por qué sus palabras surgieron efectos en mí, o sea yo no soy la típica chica que se derrite por un chico tan apuesto como… Él, con su cabello de color marrón y sus ojos de color rojo, también su formado cuerpo… DIOS, por qué estoy pensando así, yo no me pongo así… nunca… no desde...

\- ¡Megumi!.- me gritó mi queridísimo amigo Kentin. Estábamos en la limusina rumbo a casa.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Hablé con tranquilidad.

\- Te estado preguntando: Por qué aceptaste salir con Alucard. No has escuchado su apellido, es muy raro…

-Tengo que cumplir.

\- Te tengo otra pregunta, Tabla.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi queridísimo Andrés?- Él rodó los ojos y finalmente hablo.

\- ¿Por qué te dejaste ganar con el tipo ese?

\- Vaya… Castiel se dio cuenta de mi disimulado error, aplausos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!- Gritó Kentin.

\- Baja tu volumen, militar de cuarta.- Comentó Castiel, mientras hacía un ademan de haberse quedado sordo.

\- ¿Cómo que te dejaste ganar?- Dijo ya más calmado mi amigo militar.

\- Bueno yo…

\- Sacrificó a su reina… En todos los años que conozco a esta idiota, nunca sacrificaría a su reina, pero hoy si lo hizo.

\- Cada vez más me sorprendes, Castiel, te merece un premio ...

\- Yo sé que estás tratando de distraerme, responde a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Me la repites?

\- ¿Por qué carajos te dejaste ganar por ese imbécil con cabello largo?

\- Porque sospecho.

\- ¿Qué sospechas?- Me preguntó Kentin, después de haber permanecido en silencio por un rato… parecía algo frustrado…

\- Que me mintió.

Dimitry POV

* * *

-¡¿Una cita?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Dimitry, desperdiciaste una gran oportunidad!- Nathaniel seguía con su crisis.

-Nathaniel, ¡Ya basta!- Dijo con su impotente voz, mi jefe Leigh.- Déjame a solas con Dimitry.- Se notó lo irritado que estaba.

-Está bien.- Nathaniel se fue de la oficina y me dejo a solas con Leigh.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Creo, que ella me dejó ganar.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- No lo sé. Pero ella sacrificó a su reina. Ella es muy experimentada en el ajedrez y no creó que haría tal estupidez.

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Ella sospecha…

\- Dimitry, hay varias razones por las que acepté la propuesta de Lysandro, sin embargo sigo sin estar seguro que fue correcta la decisión que tomé.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir?

\- Ya escuchaste a Leigh, Dimitry.- Dijo entrando en la oficina una joven de cabello blanco y largo con un rostro serio.

\- Rosalya, No quiero ser descortés ni nada, pero esto no es asunto tuyo. Es mi misión.

\- Dimitry, Te pediría que escuches a Rosalya.

\- Solo eres así con ella, porque es tu novia.

\- No es por eso imbécil…

\- Entonces ¿Qué me quieres decir?

\- No me importa que seas mi amigo, pero ni te atrevas a lastimarla o yo misma te castro… ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Y ¿Por qué crees que yo la lastimaría?

\- No te hagas el idiota Dimitry… Sabes tú muy bien cómo eres con las mujeres que se relacionan con tus misiones.

\- Solo lo hago para poder ganarme su confianza.

\- Pero terminas rompiéndoles el corazón.

\- Rosalya, dime ¿Por qué no quieres que me gane la confianza de Megumi?

\- No de esa forma… Ella ha sufrido mucho… no ella está sufriendo mucho…

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- No te importa.-Dijo acercándose a la puerta.- Solo no quiero ver que sufra más.- Finalmente cerró la puerta

\- Leigh, Tú sabes algo sobre ...

\- Si lo supiera, igualmente no te lo diría…- Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

\- Sabes cómo esta ella…

\- ¿Anne? Mejorando…

\- ¿Su padre?

\- Donde debe de estar… Dimitry... creo que ya es tarde y debes irte.

\- Está bien… Cualquier cosa…

\- Te avisaré, lo he entendido. Ahora vete a casa.

Me dirigí a mi departamento, ahí me hice una taza de café y me senté en mi sofá, pensando en todo, en la partida en ajedrez, en los comentarios de Rosalya, en mi pasado, en Anne... Después de unas 3 tazas de café, decidí buscar más cosas sobre Tsukiyomi Megumi, ella me atrae a investigar más... La razón, ni idea... pero estoy seguro que encontraré algo en mi beneficio...

* * *

**Oli humanos 3 perdona a esta humana por demorarme en escribir es que he estado muy estresada y buenooooo no les quiero aburrir y aca el nuevo cap… ¿Quién es Anne? ¿Qué tiene que ver Dimitry con ella?... Pos -3- en el próximo capítulo…. NO LO SABRAN xD... Me aman a si A por cierto mi nombre es Karen :333 y les prometo que en la prox escribire mas fic :3**


	4. Capitulo 3

Dimitry POV:

* * *

Eran las 10:00 am, salí a tomar algo en la cafetería a algunas cuadras de mi departamento, compré un cappuccino y decidí revisar los documentos que llevaba en mano. Eran sobre Tsukiyomi Megumi, su hoja de vida. Según este documento, ella y su hermano se quedaron huérfanos a los 6 y 11 años, y siempre ha sido una alumna destacada en su instituto y en la secundaria, por ello consiguió terminar sus estudios 2 años antes, sin embargo no tiene educación universitaria, aunque ella haya tomado varios exámenes de admisión y pasado con notas excelentes… ¿Por qué no ha estudiado?...

Le di un sorbo a mi cappuccino y suspiré… ¿Por qué alguien tan inteligente como ella no ha seguido con sus estudios?... La respuesta, para mí, era evidente. Su abuelo, Tsukiyomi Futto, es dueño de varias empresas del país, en otras palabras, tiene dinero de sobra. Aunque, hay algo que ha llamado mi atención… No se sabe nada de su abuelo desde hace 2 años, justo cuando ella terminó su instituto. Según Tsukiyomi Charlie, el hermano de la investigada, dice que todo está en orden y que su abuelo está en su casa de campo descansando. Conocí al señor Tsukiyomi, es un hombre noble y muy bondadoso, trabajé para él en mis primeros casos, uno de secuestro, le agradezco al señor por confiar en mí, ya que, como en esas épocas era el principiante, nadie tomaba en cuenta mi opinión, pero el señor Tsukiyomi tuvo fe en mí, y logramos rescatar a su familiar.

Hay algo más que llamó mi atención, ella fue testigo de un intento de asesinato al joven Viktor McCurry, hace 1 años. Pero parece que la bala que dejo en un estado vegetativo a McCurry iba para ella y él, haciéndose el héroe, se puso delante de ella para que la bala le impactara en una de sus vertebras. Lo más curioso de esto es que tampoco la prensa sabe nada de Viktor McCurry desde hace unos 9 meses.

Tomé otro sorbo de mi café, para dejar la taza vacía, guardé los documentos en mi portafolio y me dirigí a la oficina para comentarle lo hallado a Nathaniel y a Lysandro.

\- Dimitry ...

\- ¿Qué sucede Rosalya?

\- Lamento haberte amenazado con castrarte.

\- Está bien, Rosa.

\- ¿Ya leíste su expediente?- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a los papeles que deje en mi escritorio.

\- Sí… Lo que le sucedió a McCurry… ¿Eso es a lo que te referías?

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? O mejor pregunto ¿Cómo sabías que mi investigada estuvo en un intento de asesinato hacia su persona?

\- Dimitry…- Mi jefe Leigh, apareció de la nada.- Detente…

\- Leigh, no necesito que lo detengas, porque yo ya me iba. Nos vemos chicos.- Y la joven de cabello blanco se retiró de mi pequeña oficina.

\- Leigh… ¿Rosa tiene algo que ver con…

\- No… No debes meterte en su vida privada.

\- Si debo, en especial si se vincula con uno de mis casos.

\- Tú encárgate solo para averiguar si es un fraude o no.

\- Pero yo necesito saber…

\- No quiero que la trates como las demás.- Dijo seca y frívolamente.

\- ¿Ahora tú también?

\- Ahora no, siempre. Dimitry…-Soltó un suspiro.- siempre he estado en contra en como resuelves tus casos cuando hay mujeres involucradas.

\- Lo entiendo, pero yo…

\- No juegues con sus sentimientos, Dimitry. Es la única advertencia que te daré.- Se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta.- Si me disculpas, me retiro.

\- Leigh Hasta luego.

Supuse que, por la actitud de Rosalya y Leigh, ellos tiene algún tipo de relación con ella y no me lo quieren decir. Deje copias de los documentos que tenía en el escritorio de Nathaniel y el de Lysandro. Los míos, los coloque en un cajón…No tenía las ganas de estar en la oficina.

Me dirigí a mi departamento para ponerme algo menos elegante, unos pantalones negros y una camiseta cuello V blanca… Eso es mejor que estar todo el día en traje. Prendí el televisor, y por coincidencia, salió una noticia me dejo sorprendido.

\- _Un desconocido venció a la princesa del casino ayer por la noche. Según varios observadores, el retador ganó, pero la señorita Tsukiyomi Megumi no le incomodó en lo absoluto. El jugador de casino, Theodore Wilson, comentó lo siguiente: "La princesa y sus planes estratégicos fueron ocultados por su inteligencia" ¿A qué se referirá Wilson? Eso se lo dejamos a su opinión… Soy Carla Sander y estas son las noticias de las tardes…_

_"La princesa y sus planes estratégicos fueron ocultados por su inteligencia"_… A qué se refiere…

Un mensaje de texto interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- _Hey Dimitry… ¿quieres ir a almorzar?- _Escribió mi mejor amigo.

\- _No sé si pueda, Dake._

\- _Ya pues, Dimitry desde que trabajas en la CIA te has vuelto un viejo aburrido… Solo te faltan las arrugas y las canas xD._

\- _Dake… Que te he dicho sobre mi trabajo._

\- _Que nadie se debe enterar Bla bla bla que es peligroso bla bla bla… Vas a almorzar ¿sí o no? Para ver si te llevo alguna nena para que te diviertas un poco; D_

\- _Dake… Eres un caso perdido._

\- _Pero igual sigo siendo tu mejor amigo. Por eso me acompañaras a almorzar._

\- _Está bien. Pero pagas tú._

\- _Eres un… Vale yo invito._

Fui por un saco negro y por las llaves de mi departamento. Caminaré, "_El Salomón" _no quedaba tan lejos de mi departamento, solo a unas 5 cuadras, pero tenía que pasar por un parque. Al pasar el dichoso parque, visualicé a un grupo de camarógrafos, parecían buscar a alguien. No le di importancia y seguí mi camino. Al llegar al dichoso restaurante vi a un rubio bronceado saludándome quien es Dake, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Él es diferente a mí, inmaduro, surfista, idiota, mujeriego y pervertido, mientras que yo soy demasiado maduro, a mi costado Dake parece un niño de preescolar.

\- Dimitry, mi hermano que cuentas.

\- Trabajo y esas cosas.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?

\- ...

\- Lo sé, Lo sé… Son cosas confidenciales y no te lo puedo decir.- Dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.- Pero soy tu mejor amigo y yo no cuento nada de eso.

\- Si claro ...

\- No soy un chismoso que anda diciendo los casos de la CIA… Dimitry seré estúpido, pero no tanto.

\- Está bien… Es un caso de investigación.

\- ¿A qué?

\- Mejor dicho, a quién.

\- Bueno quién es el desafortunado.

\- Es Tsukiyomi Megumi.- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿_La princesa del casino?..._ Ella está más buena…

\- Dake.-Le Dije frívolamente -. Para.

\- Pero que quieres que diga… Tiene unas piernas que me hacen querer darle lento contra el pavimento. ¿O no?

\- No.

\- Dimitry, tienes que ser ciego o gay para no tener ganas de darle.- Me guiñó el ojo.

\- Es una sospechosa.

\- Ay si… Y tú nunca te has metido con una.-A Dake le he contado de mis "aventuras" con las mujeres relacionados con mis casos.

\- Es diferente. Leigh ni Rosalya quieren que sea de esa forma.

\- Valla… Eres bien piña.

\- Gracias Dake.

\- ¿Qué?... digo que si yo tuviera la gran oportunidad de conocerla le daría.

\- Ella es muy inteligente como para acostarte contigo.

\- ¿Y contigo?

\- Puede que también.

\- Oh… Esto es interesante. Una chica que no cae con los encantos del joven inteligente, caballeroso y "apuesto" Dimitry Crawford.

\- Para ella soy William Alucard.

\- ¿Otra vez identificación falsa?

\- Es que no quieren que suceda otra vez lo de Anne.

\- ¿Sabes algo de ella?

\- Lo mismo…

\- Valla… Dimitry, ya deja de estar así.

\- ¿Así como?

\- Un idiota que se siente culpable.

\- Es que soy un idiota que se siente culpable.

\- Pero las cosas suceden por algo.

\- ¿Dake diciendo algo sabio?... Creo que ya he oído todo.

\- Ja Ja, Fíjate que me estoy matando de la risa.

\- ¿Y dime cómo te fue con…

\- ¿Laeti?... Nah ya termine con ella. Era muy zorra la tipa.

\- Pero a ti te gustan las de ese tipo.

\- Podría decirse, pero ya me aburrí…

\- ¿Te quieres enamorar? ¿El mujeriego se quiere enamorar?

\- Y después no me juzgues cuando te esté jodiendo por enamorarte.

\- Eso no va a pasar.

\- Si virgen y de soja.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de usar esos términos?

\- ¿Cuáles?... Ah… Virgen, follar, zorra…

\- Sí, estamos en un restaurante.

\- ¿Y? Me llega verga, mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo?

\- Cuidarme y presentarme a una nena para ser feliz.

\- Creo que no…

\- Eres cruel.

\- Y tú un idiota

\- Pero soy tu mejor amigo idiota.

\- Eso no te lo corrijo.

Dake y yo la pasamos hablando y riéndonos. Él es como un hermano para mí, siempre estuvo ahí cuando tenía problemas, será un estúpido la mayor parte de las veces, pero sabe cómo apoyarte cuando lo necesitas, es un buen amigo. Cuando terminamos de comer, me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi departamento.

Al pasar por el parque, otra vez, vi a los camarógrafos ahí, pero esta vez estaban corriendo o mejor dicho persiguiendo a alguien, pobre de aquella persona. Decidí ir al supermarket a unas cuadras de ahí, necesitaba un par de cosas para la cena y el desayuno.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del supermarket, pero alguien chocó a mis espaldas.

Era otra cosa ... Tsukuyomi Megumi.

* * *

_**Oli otra vez :3 Se que muchas ahora me querran matar por que me demoro mucho en escribir pero tengo mis escusas... Primero examenes bimestrales, segundo, sucedio que no encontre el archivo, tercero 0 inspiracion, les prometo que tratare de publicar mas seguido.**_

_**pues cambiando de tema... ¿que les parecio Dake? A que no se lo esperaban xD... Por cierto en la pag de face en mi perfil publicare una sorpresita :3333 si estan interesadas pos pongan LIKE :3**_

_**Asi termino este mensaje ... Karito Heaven Fuera ... Paz xD**_


	5. Capitulo 4

Megumi POV

* * *

-Mira qué pequeño el mundo, Megumi.

-¡William!.- Me choqué con mi anterior retador "William Alucard" al tratar de huir de las ratas. Digo periodistas.

-¡¿Dónde se fue?!

-Creo que por allá.- Decían a lo lejos los malditos camarógrafos.

-¡Abrázame!

-¿Qué?-Me coloqué mi capucha y me giré haciendo que William me tapará de los camarógrafos.

-¡Ahora!- Rodeé mis brazos por su cuerpo y acurruqué mi cabeza en su pecho para ocultarme de los periodistas.

William se tardó en rodearme con sus brazos. No lo culpo, si viniera una loca perseguida por unos periodistas ratas y me dijera que la abrazara… Yo no lo haría. Pero igual lo hizo, cada segundo me aferraba más y eso me incomodaba… Pero… Me gustaba. Me sentía bien, protegida… ¿Querida?... No…

A mí ya no me gustan los abrazos, es más, los repudio. Ni Charly, Kentin, Castiel, Chesly, Yuna o Rosalya, me dan abrazos, todos ellos saben que no quiero que me den más abrazos. Solo los uso para ocultarme o para saludar, pero solo por un par de segundos. Este abrazo es el más largo que he tenido desde aquel.

"_Te quiero, Megu… Nunca me olvides."_

Mierda… Sacudí mi cabeza, esa es la única forma de no llorar. William aún seguía abrazándome, no sé por qué lo deje pasar. Sin embargo, esto no ya no podía soportarlo… Me besó el pelo. Me aparté rápidamente y le di la espalda. Eso ya no lo soporto.

"_Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño, incluso si mi vida desapareciera." _

Comencé a botar algunas lágrimas, pero me las sequé rápidamente. William me veía extrañado, colocó su mano en su nuca y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo lamento. No sé qué me pasó. Simplemente lo hice.

-No importa…- Hubo un incómodo silencio.- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- Me tomó de los hombros girándome para verlo.

-Por ayudarme a ocultarme de los periodistas.-Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah… Eso… No importa.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.- He desperdiciado varios minutos abrazándolo.

No he dado ni medio paso para que me detuviera con su mano.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿A dónde vas?- Me temía eso. No quiero decirle.

-No te incumbe.- Le dije cortante, me solté de su agarre, pero volvió a sujetarme.

-Si me incumbe. Ahora dime.- Me miró fijamente y yo suspiré.

-No te incumbe en realidad, es mi vida después de todo.

-Dime.- Me apretó más el brazo.

-A la clínica.- Me vió sorprendido y aproveche para soltarme de su nuevo agarre… pero… lo hizo otra vez, me sujeto el maldito brazo.

-¡Juro que si vuelves a agarrarme el brazo te fracturo la muñeca!

-Tranquila, prometo que no volveré a sujetarte el brazo.- Alzó los brazos a la defensiva, rodeé los ojos.- Ahora dime por qué vas a ir a la clínica.

-De visita.

-¿A quién?

-Familiares… Ahora si me permites.

-Espera.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- ¿Es en serio? Díganme que está haciéndome una broma de mal gusto.

-No. Ahora me voy.

Finalmente Pude ir en paz, camino a pocos metros. Pensé que por fin me puso en libertad el irritante. Pero (otra vez un maldito pero) sentí unos los brazos abrazando mi cintura

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca… No me gusta eso.- sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de mi oreja que causó un sonrojo por parte mía… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

-S-Suéltame…- Dije con seriedad aunque se notaba los nervios que sentía.

-Me dijiste que no te vuelva agarrar del brazo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarte por la cintura.- Acercó su nariz a mi cuello.- ¿Acaso esto te incomoda?

Me harte. Está pasando mis límites. No me gusta lo que hace este chico conmigo. Lo único que pensaba era salir de su agarre. Y qué hice, le di un codazo en el estomagó y lo hice tropezar para que me soltará. Me sacudí las manos y volteé a verlo. El muy sínico me veía con una sonrisa de lado y juro que tengo ganas de golpearle su hermoso rostro.

-Interesante, señorita Tsukiyomi. Ahora me interesa conocerla mucho más.

-Pudrete.

Le dí la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia la clínica _Sky of the sea, _una clínica que mi familia ayudó a ser una de las mejores de Las Vegas y de América, por eso el último piso de su sede principal, es privada solo para nuestra familia. William seguía siguiéndome y me trataba de hablar, yo simplemente me puse mis audífonos y me inunde con las melodías de Yiruma. Después de la segunda melodía vi un cuerpo delante de mío.

-Nunca me dejarás en paz… ¿Verdad?- me saqué los audífonos.

-No hasta que me permitas acompañarte hacia la clínica.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar eso?

-Me prometiste una cita.

-Ah claro. Soy una estúpida. Me olvide que la cita perfecta es estar en una sala de una clínica.

-Tu sarcasmo te hace ver más hermosa. ¿Lo sabías?

-Idiota…- Solté un suspiro y crucé de brazos.- Acompáñame si quieres. Pero no preguntes.

-Está bien.

William comenzó a caminar a mi lado, en silencio, me dirigía alguna que otra mirada. Me pone nerviosa… Y eso me irrita. Al llegar a la famosa clínica, me encontré con Bed, una enfermera de 40 años que desde que tengo memoria, me ha atendido.

-Buenas tardes, Bed.

-¡Señorita Megumi! ¿Cómo ha estado?- Vio a William y se quedó boquiabierta.- Por fin viene acompañada… ¿Acaso es su novio?- Estaba emocionada, desde el accidente, Bed me quiere ver feliz… Al lado de un chico.

-Aún no soy su novio.

-Y nunca lo será.- Sonreí falsamente.

-Pequeña Megumi…- Bed suspiró.- Bueno, usted ya sabe dónde ir. Por cierto, el señor está mostrando excelentes mejoras.

-¿Y Viktor?- Mi voz estaba entrecortada. Aunque siempre dude, tengo un poco de fe.

-Usted sabe cómo es su situación… Es muy diferente.

Asentí decepcionada como respuesta, me despedí con la mano de Bed y seguida por William me dirigí al vigésimo piso del edificio.

Dimitry POV

* * *

Subimos al vigésimo piso de aquella clínica lujosa. Megumi estaba a unos pasos míos y paró en seco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Volteó a verme, sus ojos tenían un tono de tristeza, será por su abuelo y por McCurry.

No sé por qué, pero a pensar en lo que Megumi sentía por él me incomodaba. Y la imagen del abrazo me vino a la mente… Era un abrazo acogedor, relajante, yo me sentí bien protegiéndola de esos periodistas, es por eso que le besé su cabellera. Su olor era esquicito… _Rosas…_ fue lo que pensé. Cuando se separó bruscamente de mí, me sentí… ¿Mal?… _Maldición… Dimitry_ _Crawford ¿en qué estas pensado ahora?_

"_Es mi última advertencia…"_

No puedo tratarla como las otras, mi empleo está en juego… Sin embargo, quiero conocerla, quiero saber absolutamente todo de ella y que me lo cuente la misma. Y es por eso que necesito tener su confianza y esta es la única forma que se conseguirla…

_Tengo que conquistarla de alguna manera…_

Pero de alguna manera tan sutil para que Leigh ni Rosa se den cuenta. Megumi es de las personas que se reservan sus cosas y es difícil convencerla de algo. Lo digo porque tuve que seguirle y rogarle para que me deje acompañarme. Y eso nunca me había pasado en mis 18 años de mi vida… Ella es la primera mujer que no cae fácilmente…_ Una mujer que me intriga más…_

Volví a la realidad viendo a la joven de ojos negros que mantenía su cabeza baja.

-Megumi ...

-William…- Esperaba que dijera _"Dimitry…"_ pero me olvidé que ella no sabe mi verdadero nombre. Me pregunto cómo se escucharía mi nombre por esos labios rosados y tentadores… ¡Deja de pensar en ellos! ¡Enfócate en tu objetivo!- Prométeme algo. Pero hablo en serio. Si rompes esa promesa… Haré tu vida miserable.

-Lo prometo.- Dije rápidamente. Su mirada dejo el suelo y vió mis ojos rojos.

-Todo lo que veas… Mantelo en secreto… Por favor…- Su por favor sonaba como una súplica.- Esto no debe salir en boca de nadie. Sería malo para mí y… Para ellos.

-Entiendo.

Veo que aun desconfía de mí. No la culpo, después de todo lo que ha vivido… Si supiera que sé casi todo de ella, podríamos decir que lo único que no sé… es justo lo que voy a presenciar justo ahora… El estado actual de su abuelo Futto Tsukiyomi y el de Viktor McCurry. Cosa que ni siquiera en los expedientes de ellos están y que carcomía mi curiosidad.

Estuvimos en el ascensor en silencio, le dirigía un par de miradas a ella, pero ni enterada estaba, parecía encerrada en una nube. Cuando las puertas se abrieron pude visualizar una sala blanca con un juego de muebles negros muy lujosos y solo una enorme puerta que tenía un letrero: _"Familia Tsukiyomi". _Megumi abrió la puerta con delicadeza. La habitación era también blanca, pero en vez de lujosos muebles, había dos camillas no tan alejadas, dos equipos de medir el pulso y un respirador artificial en una de ellas. También estaban los típicos sueros y las sillas para la visita.

Dirigí mi vista a la primera cama, ahí yacía un hombre de 70 años con una melena negra con las canas típicas de su edad y lo reconocí inmediatamente. El señor Tsukiyomi estaba ahí, no estaba en su casa de vacaciones… Ya lo suponía, pero no sabía que estaba en este estado.

_Está en un coma ..._

Aquel hombre bondadoso y confiable estaba en coma. Me quede tieso por un segundo, Megumi me dirigió una mirada preocupada y sorprendida por mi reacción. Me acerqué a ella, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la segunda cama.

_Viktor McCurry ..._

Es un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, con cabello negro y un par de piercing en la oreja. Él estaba conectado al respirador… Su estado es diferente al del señor Tsukiyomi, claro, todos los periodistas saben que Viktor está en un estado vegetativo, sin embargo ahora no saben absolutamente nada. ¿Qué hace aquí? Que yo sepa no es un Tsukiyomi…

-Su nombre es Viktor McCurry.- La voz dulce, pero melancólica de Megumi me despierta de mis pensamientos. Claro que sabía de él, eso es más que obvio. Pero me gustó que ella tuviera más confianza en mí y empezara a hablar.- Él es mi mejor amigo. Está en un estado vegetal… Por mi culpa…

Le miré, se notaba que contenía las lágrimas. Algo mío se revolvía a verla así, creo que simplemente no me gusta ver a alguien sufrir así… Intenté cogerle la mano, pero ella se acercó más al cuerpo vegetativo de McCurry, acercó una silla a la camilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Después vió a su abuelo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y logré secarla, sin embargo su mirada seguía fijada en su abuelo.

-Ambos están así por mí.- Susurró con una voz que me desgarró algo dentro mío. Mas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, esta vez no las seque. Solo me quedé arrodillado frente a ella y posé mi cabeza en su regazo. No hizo nada para sepárame…

¿Eso era buena señal? No lo creo, ahora está en un estado melancólico. Esta débil, frágil, es por eso que no me aleja. Un lado nunca conocido de Megumi, ya no es más la fría, calculadora y estratega, _Princesa del casino, _ahora solo es una chica de 16 que ha sufrido mucho. Me siento del asco.

-Tú lo amas.- Dije inconscientemente, ella me miró con sus ojos llorosos. Y eso es más que mil palabras. _Maldición…_

"_Ella ha sufrido mucho… No… Está sufriendo mucho… No quiero verla lastimada…"_

Entonces pasó algo por mi cabeza. Algo que jamás pensé que me sucedería.

¿_Debo de jugar con sus sentimientos como hice con las demás? O ¿Intento otra cosa?_

_Maldición…_ Me siento como entre una espada y la pared. Nunca había sentido lástima por una mujer involucrada en mis casos, literalmente solo las usaba para acercarme más a objetivo de la misión, incluso a _Anne,_ pero por qué por Megumi sí. No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo hago, quizás será por la amenaza de Leigh… Si… Capaz sea por eso…

_No dejaré mis planes de lado…_

Pero…_Aborrezco verla así… Maldición…_ Hoy he maldecido más de lo normal… Esto terminará mal para mí… Estoy seguro.

Megumi seguía observando a su abuelo con tristeza y mantenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de McCurry. Ya no soportaba verla así. Me levanté de golpe, sobresaltándola. Me acerqué a ella, le sequé las lágrimas que aun yacían en sus ojos y pegué delicadamente su frente con la mía.

-No me gusta verte así.- Ella me veía sorprendida y ligeramente sonrosada. Separé su mano de la de él y la coloqué en mi mejilla. Ella la apartó rápidamente y miró al piso, pero con mi mano le levante la cabeza para que me mirase. Se veía débil e indenfensa, pero aun eran tentadores. Antes de que haga algo que me arrepentiré después, le dije.- Vamos.

-¿Qué? – Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, la jalé para que se parase y para que saliera de la habitación. Ella intentó zafarse, pero no iba permitir que se quedará aquí a lamentarse.

_¿Eso es lo que hace todos los días? ¿Lamentarse y llorar?_

Este día no, señorita Tsukiyomi. No voy a permitir que llores en frente mío otra vez…


End file.
